


Home

by Kataki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drunk Sex, F/M, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Teenage Rebellion, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: Nana thinks she's all grown up, so far away from home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minxiebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/gifts).



> For my sweet, my precious.
> 
> Created with loving support of Vi, thank you.

Nanaba still can’t believe it, standing in the middle of her living room, her own living room, in the apartment she rents. Finally. It’s been a long way, anything but easy. Not just the hours of train rides but that one night at the shabbiest motel she’d ever seen. Not that she’s seen much at all, she’s only eighteen.

There’s not a lot of furniture in her apartment yet, but the space is so tiny that Nanaba just tells herself it’s fine like that, good even, because she’s free now. A real adult, far from home, no rules, no obligations others push onto her, no school. Getting a job at the restaurant down the street was surprisingly easy; it’s not much but it will pay the rent until she finds something better.

She’s thinking about her parents, about them telling her to stay, to go back to school or find a good man – fuck them. Nanaba was suffocating, drowning in the boredom of that shitty small town. She’s not a kid that needs to be protected; she wants to see the world, meet people. Her parents know nothing.

At night she turns from one side to the other, on the thin and admittedly not very comfortable mattress. Checking the time on her phone, it tells her 3am. There’s noise outside, always, unlike at home – no, unlike where her parents live, because this is her home now.

Nanaba gets up, rubbing her eyes as she takes the few steps into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Something’s wrong with the faucet, the water’s only trickling out slowly, maybe she can ask her landlord about it. Mister Smith seems like a nice guy, quite handsome too, but who’s really caught her attention is the man who lives next door, Mister Zacharias. She’s seen him talking to her landlord in the hallway. On the day she moved in, and he was even kind enough to help her carry the few packing cases she brought.

Not feeling like she can go back to bed yet, Nanaba opens the door to the little balcony. It’s a warm summer night so she doesn’t bother putting on anything but her nightshirt.

She doesn’t miss home, she doesn’t miss her parents, she’s an adult.

The balcony is so small that Nanaba asks herself who designed it, and why. Its size seems ridiculous compared to the patio at home- no. She stops her own thoughts. It’s late, she’s tired, that’s all it is. This place is perfect and it was the right choice to move here.

Breaking out of her mind she takes a look to the left where she unexpectedly meets someone’s gaze. There, on the balcony right next to hers sits Mister Zacharias, smoking, looking at her wordlessly. Why didn’t he say anything, why doesn’t he look away?

“Mister Zacharias, I didn’t uhm.. expect you’d be awake at a time like this,” Nanaba says in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, forcing herself to relax. The proximity of the balconies seemed less awkward in daylight, but now it’s almost invasive and Nanaba has the urge to go back inside. Mister Zacharias’ eyes drop to her bare ankles and wander up her shins and thighs. She knows her figure is boyish, lanky – her classmates have pointed it out often enough. That must be why he’s looking at her like this. Maybe he’s thinking that too.

“You can call me Mike,” is all he says, completely unfazed by the awkward situation. Nanaba repeats his name and smiles a little. It feels good to call someone like him, someone older, by his first name. It’s almost like they’re on the same level, two grown-ups having a casual talk, but Mike must surely be about twice her age.

“I think the faucet in my kitchen isn’t working properly,” she blurts out and Mike flicks the cigarette butt off the balcony.

“I can take a look at it, if you wanna,” he offers and Nanaba nods before thinking it through.

“I’ll get the toolbox.”

“O-Okay!” She quickly goes back inside and grabs a pair of pants - Why should she wear them, there’s no reason, she’s not a kid and this isn’t inappropriate at all. There’s no one to scold her, and for some reason Mike’s gaze on her body didn’t feel bad, not at all. What if he doesn’t see her as boyish, but as feminine? What if-

The knock at the door makes her flinch. Throwing the pants onto the mattress she opens the door and lets Mike in.

It only takes him a few moments to understand the issue, after five minutes Nanaba’s faucet works fine again.

“Thank you, if you ever need anything,” she smiles at him, Mike just shakes his head. “No problem. Go to bed now, and be careful.” Finally, Mike smiles and leaves. Nanaba is speechless, trying to understand the implication of Mike’s words. Maybe she’s over-interpreting them, and perhaps Mike is right, she should go back to bed.

Nananba thinks about that night often, it’s still a little odd that Mike was awake and willing to do repairs at a time like this, something so insignificant, for someone he doesn’t even know well. Whatever, maybe he did it because she’s young and pretty in his eyes. That’s what she wants to believe.

Work is a little more demanding than she thought, so when her work week is finally over she decides to fight the fatigue by going out to party. There was a flyer for a nearby bar in her mailbox. Unsure about how common that practice of advertisement is, she decides to give that place a try.

Dolled up, wearing the only pair of high-heels she owns, Nanaba sits at the counter, sipping her drink. No one cares about her age, and the make-up adds a few years, she’s sure of that. Observing the crowd is fun but with each lonely minute she gets a little more insecure. Maybe going home is a better option.

Just when she wants to leave, someone approaches her. The guy is short, looks a little gloomy and not exactly like he’s into women. She doesn’t want to make assumptions but something about his vibe tells her, that this guy isn’t going to be hitting on her.

“Hey, you’re new here, aren’t you?” The guy sits down next to her, now that he’s closer Nanaba can see that he’s probably older than she thought.

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna hit on you, I moved here a few weeks ago and haven’t really made many friends yet, you looked lonely, thought I’d talk to you.”

Unsure if she should feel offended at the assumptions, Nanaba manages to smile. “Yeah, it’s my first time here, just moved,” she explains and learns that the guy’s name is Levi and that he works at this bar part-time.

They get along well and because Levi gets the drinks for free, Nanaba doesn’t have an incentive to stop drinking any time soon. The alcohol loosens her mouth and she starts talking about home, about her parents and siblings, how she got here and probably many other things she can barely remember once it’s late and Levi has to support her to be able to even stand up.

Levi has been typing on his phone a lot, “I’m getting someone to pick you up,” he says before shoving her out of the bar.

“You’re a funny guy Levi, I’d totally fuck you if you weren’t so gay,” Nanaba laughs and Levi rolls his eyes but doesn’t really seem to mind. It takes ten minutes, or maybe just two, before a car pulls up in front of the building. The broken streetlights make it hard to see who’s inside but once Levi has helped her to get closer to the car, she sees a familiar face.

“Mike!” Nanaba yells and stumbles into the car to sit on the backseat, wanting to pull Levi in with her but he lets go of her hand. “I’m waiting for my boyfriend, I’ll see you around,” he says and closes the car door, waving lazily.

They start driving and Nanaba has almost forgotten that she’s not alone, gaze still glued to Levi who’s joined by a tall blond guy who seems familiar. “Mister Smith..?” She mumbles, squinting a bit but the car turning the corner robs her of the sight.

She leans back, closing her eyes, thankful that Mike doesn’t talk. But maybe she should – yeah, she should probably thank him.

“Thank you for picking me up, I might be a little.. drunk,” she slurs, starting to giggle before finding Mike’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Can’t let you walk around like this, told you to be careful,” Mike says and glances over his shoulder. Nanaba closes her eyes again but the car suddenly stops and Mike pulls her out of the backseat.

Her limbs feel heavy, her ankles wobbly and unreliable as she stumbles up the stairs. Mike supports her, one hand heavy on her waist, before deciding to just carry her upstairs instead. The ground beneath her feet is gone, leaving her mind and the world around her spinning.

In front of her apartment door Nanaba wants to search for her keys but Mike has already unlocked the door. She must have given him the keys in the car, Nanaba concludes as Mike carries her inside and lays her onto the thin mattres. Her lids grow heavy and she hears the door closing, but when she opens her eyes, Mike is still there, now crouching at the end of her make-shift bed, taking off her shoes. Overly aware of how one of Mike’s hand fully, easily wraps around her ankle, a slight shiver crawls up her spine. She doesn’t feel quite right, probably because of all the alcohol.

“Thank you, you must be tired,” Nanaba says, trying to give Mike an incentive to leave, but he doesn’t move.

“I told you, it’s fine.” Mike is looking at her again, the same way he did that night on the balcony. Nanaba tries pulling down her dress a little further but the position doesn’t allow for much adjustment. She’s so tired and the room starts turning. This isn’t her first time drunk but definitely the most intense one. Feeling dizzy with heavy limbs, almost numb – what kind of weird cocktail did Levi order for her? It doesn’t matter, she can’t think, just wants to sleep but there’s suddenly some pressure on top of her. When Nanaba opens her eyes Mike is so close, right there, sitting between her spread legs. He takes her wrist and puts something around them, it’s soft, Nanaba pulls against the restraints but nothing moves.

Looking up, she realizes it’s a necktie, now connected to the heater right behind her.

“No,” she whispers.

Mike’s hands wander over her thighs, up her hips where he pushes the light dress she’s wearing further until it covers her face.

“No, please,” she says again, now slightly muted through the light fabric. “Please.”

Her body is heavy, so heavy. She’s struggling but her arms, her legs, they don’t want to listen.

“Shh,” Mike shushes her, moving one hand to Nanaba’s flat chest where he pinches a rosy bud until she arches her back in more pain than pleasure.

“You think you can come here, leave your parents behind. Behave like a little slut..” Mike hooks two fingers into Nanaba’s panties, yanking them down before lifting her legs to be able to pull them off fully. 

No one’s touched her like this before.

“So many girls like you come here, you know,” Mike explains and Nanaba feels two thick fingers invading her. She tries pushing her thighs together, but Mike holds her legs up again, letting them fall toward her body and she just can’t move, it’s impossible.

“Ungrateful little sluts, brats who think they can have an easy life.” Mike curls his fingers inside of her, too deep, too rough, she cries out silently.

“No, just go, please go,” she begs but Mike isn’t listening. Everything mixes together into nausea, this is unreal, this can’t be.

The dress is covering her sight but she feels Mike shifting at her entrance, something warm and thick and he pushes inside of her until his whole weight is settled against her slim body.

It hurts.

Mike starts moving, starts fucking her and Nanaba keeps her knees close to her body, not because she wants to, it’s just all she can do. Her body doesn’t listen.

“If you behave like a whore, I’ll treat you like one.” One of Mike’s hands wraps around her throat, still hidden from her eyes but her sight leaves her anyway, everything goes grey. 

“I want to go home,” she says, blacking out while Mike thrusts into her.

“This is home now, Nana, welcome home, babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
